Bloody Lullaby
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Satoshi's heart desires one person. But will his father let him be with the one he cares for? What will happen to Dark if everything works out between Satoshi and Daisuke? Shounen-ai SatoshiDaisuke
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. I don't really mind if you flame it. That's not an invation to flame though, I would like some good reviews. Just be honest. Once I get 5 reviews I'll post chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. I wish I did though. u.u

**Bloody Lullaby **

Chapter One

_There he is Daisuke Niwa. The one and only person I care about; the one person I have to destroy. This curse that plagued my ancestors is what commands me to capture Daisuke's other half. _I thought.

"Hey Satoshi, how was your weekend?" asked Daisuke cheerfully.

"It was fine," I answered.

Daisuke smiled at me and my heart instantly beat faster. I calmed myself before he noticed. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked motioning towards my arm.

"Yes, it's better." Daisuke smiled, pleased with my answer, and proceeded to his seat.

I looked at my arm. It was still in the sling because my last meeting with the phantom thief Dark resulted in me changing into Krad, my other half. Krad and Dark are as different as the sun and moon. Dark cares for and protects his tamer...while Krad thinks of me as merely a body he uses.

"Hiwatari," the teacher said, apparently sensing I was thinking off subject, "the office called, you're to go immediately to the principal's office."

"Yes sir," I said rising and leaving.

Once I got there the receptionist motioned for me to sit in a vacant seat. My mind quickly began to wonder to a certain red head in the class. _I don't think I'll ever understand him. He's so kind to me despite the fact that I'm the one who must capture him. Anyone else would naturally hate me...but he, instead, wants to become my friend. _I came back to reality since the receptionist dropped her stapler.

Then I got distracted. _The Haradas, Risa and Riku. Riku is Daisuke's current girlfriend, yet in the beginning he was madly in love with Risa. She rejected him, I have no idea why anyone would reject him, and Riku got closer to him. Although, Riku doesn't entirely trust him. I doubt she ever will...I would trust him though. I know he'll never return my feelings...yet I can't help myself. I...I must stop these feelings before he realizes them. I'll do whatever it takes to forget how much I care for him._

"Hiwatari, Satoshi, you may enter now," principal Higurashi said from his office.

"Yes sir," I said walking into the office. He had already sat down in his chair and motioned for me to take the chair opposite him. I did.

"So Hiwatari, I noticed that you're not very social..." he began.

_I'd heard this talk a million times through out the years. They ask if there's something wrong at home since my father is never around. I, of course, say no. They then try to find something wrong with me until they realize they're looking to far into it. What they don't know is the truth...they like to think my life is perfect since I'm a top student. If only they knew how wrong they are._

"Is something wrong at home? I know your father isn't around much," he continued.

"No sir, nothing's wrong," I said calmly.

"I'd like it if you got to know some of your classmates."

"I know enough about them."

"Do you?" He paused for a moment to see my reaction. To his discontent, there was none. "Your father was very social, Satoshi."

"Okay," I said beginning to get angry.

"He was a star student among faculty and students. Everyone wanted to be like him."

"You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like him," I said harshly.

"I don't expect you to be, no one can be, but I do expect you to have a few friends and to act your age."

"I believe I have enough friends, but thank you for your concern." I said standing up to leave.

"Sit down," he ordered. I sat back down and he continued his lecture, "If you'd rather I could call your father and ask him what he thinks..."

The image of my father's fist meeting my face instantly made me tense. "I don't think that'll be necessary," I said a bit more cautiously.

"I'm glad we agree then. I expect to see changes in you by the end of this semester."

I nodded and said, "May I return to class now?"

"Yes, but remember, I have your father on speed dial..."

I tensed again but nodded and left. _Why must they put so much attention on me? I never wanted to be the center of the faculty's thoughts. Why does it matter to them if I have friends or not? _The image o my father's fist passed through my mind and I flinched. _I hate him. He shouldn't have been allowed to adopt me. He's only in his 20's. How could they allow him to adopt me? _I got to the door to my classroom and entered. Daisuke looked at me and his smile faded. I took my seat and the teacher continued teaching. I sensed Daisuke's eyes on me so I turned my attention to him and he wiped away fake tears on his own face. I understood and did the same to my face. _I was crying...I'm crying. _I mentally thanked him and I turned my attention back to the board.

After class Daisuke came up to me. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered.

"Why were you crying?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Oh...okay. Well I'm going to go hang out with a few of my friends, would you like to join me?" He smiled as he awaited my answer.

"..." I thought of everything Higurashi had said to me and decided to make a small attempt to please him. "Sure."

"Okay come to the tree in the middle of the courtyard when you're ready to leave. See you there!" he called as he ran out.

I smiled to myself. _This is going to be interesting. _I gathered my things and began walking to the tree Daisuke had mentioned. I saw him standing there with three other people. The one next to him was Riku Harada , no doubt, and the other two were Takeshi Saehara and Risa Harada. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as they joked with each other.

"Hey Satoshi," Daisuke said when he saw me walk up to them.

"Hello."

"Hi," the rest said in unison.

"Hello," I said as I noticed the blush that appeared on Risa's face.

"Well let's get going then," Daisuke said as we walked to the gates of the school.

I looked back at the school and noticed principal Higurashi watching me through the window. He waved and smirked at me. _Bastard._

"Hey, are you okay?" Daisuke asked as he looked up to see what had my attention.

"Sorry, let's go," I said walking ahead to catch up with everyone else.

"Satoshi, the entire school wants to know, why did they call you up to the office?" Takeshi asked.

"Takeshi, it isn't nice to intrude on people's private lives like that," Risa said.

"I'm just being a reporter," he said directing his attention towards me again, "now please answer the question."

"You don't have to Satoshi," Daisuke said.

"He said I was distracting too many people at school and that I should transfer to an all boy's school," I answered smirking.

"R...really?" Takeshi stuttered.

"Maybe," I said smiling, "but that's for you to find out, you _are_ the reporter after all."

Daisuke smiled and said "or are you just not good enough to find out the truth on your own?"

"I'm good, you just wait and see!" Takeshi said storming off to his house, which was conveniently two steps away.

We all laughed once he left. "That was good," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, you sure showed him!" Riku joined.

"You're not really transferring...are you?" Risa asked timidly.

"No."

"Oh, well that's good." She smiled and took Riku's hand, "Let's go I see our house," she said.

"Bye Daisuke, bye Satoshi!" they both called back.

"Bye." we said in unison.

"So, which way's your house?" Daisuke asked. That's when I realized my house was in the opposite direction completely.

"It's still pretty far..." I said.

"Do you want me to walk with you there?"

"No, it's okay. I'll just walk with you to your house."

"Okay." Daisuke smiled. After a moment he said "Satoshi..."

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me why you were crying when you came back into the classroom."

"It's nothing really."

He stopped walking and looked at me, he's eyes seemed hurt, "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing to worry over."

He was getting angry with me. "You still don't trust me?"

"What?"

"Forget it," he said looking at a house on the corner. "That's my house, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." I said as he walked away. When I saw he had turned the corner I began walking back towards my house. Since my walk was so long I began drifting in and out of memories. My father saying I wasn't good enough. My biological mother dying. The first time I met Daisuke. The first time I met Dark. When Krad took over my body. Then today's event with Higurashi played again.

With that last memory I noticed I was in front of my house. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. It was dark inside and I groped the wall for the light switch. The light invaded the room and I saw my father sitting on the couch starring at me.

"Welcome home, son."

"Hello...father," I said putting my bag down and walking towards him. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"I got a call from your school," he said calmly.

I instantly tensed. "Oh...what did they want?"

"They asked if everything was okay at home," he said getting up. I couldn't move. "Why would they ask that Satoshi?"

"I don't know, father." He was coming closer to me. His hand was already in a fist. I clenched my teeth.

"Did you say it wasn't okay at home?" he was getting angry. I could tell. He's fake smile had appeared and he was in punching distance of me.

"No, of course not."

He glared at me and said "are you sure?"

"Ye-" I couldn't finish because his fist impacted my jaw. I fell back and I tasted the blood that filled my mouth. I stood up straight again, he'd hit me worse if I didn't.

"Why were you coming home so late?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I walked home with a few friends but I didn't know they lived on the other side of town," I said trying to dismiss the pain. His fist instantly made contact again, but this time his target was my stomach. A small whimper escaped from me.

"What?" He punched me again. "Did you say something?"

"No," He punched me again. I fell to the floor.

"No what?"

"No sir," I whispered.

He kicked me this time. "What!"

"No sir," I said louder.

"Good now go upstairs and clean up." I did as I was told. He stopped me as I passed him, "You should be more careful on the job _commander_."

I nodded, knowing that was the excuse I had to tell tomorrow. After I washed the blood out of my mouth, I took my shirt off to see the damage he'd cost. I'd have a bruise on my stomach and my jaw would be bruised. The cut inside my mouth wouldn't be as noticeable. I took a deep breathe in, _at least he didn't fracture my ribs this time._ I got ready for bed and slid under the covers. _One day you'll pay for all this. I swear you will._ I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of revenge playing through my mind.

The next day I got ready for school and noticed that father was gone again. Not that I minded. I glanced at my self in the mirror, _"You should be more careful on the job _commander_." _His words ran through my head. _That will be my explanation this time. I hope they don't call him again._ With that I headed out for school.

Once I got there all eyes were on me. I kept my eyes on the floor and took my seat. Daisuke came to my side, "What happened?"

"I should be more careful on the job," I answered automatically.

"Some robber did this to you?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"...Yes," I said.

"Take your seats everyone!" The teacher said. Daisuke obeyed and went to his seat. "Now to continue our lesson from yesterday, I believe we were on algebra. So, would someone like to tell me the difference between the square root of 36 and the square root of -36?"

Of course no one raised their hand. I knew the answer but I didn't want the attention today. I put my head down and closed my eyes. The events of last night played through my mind over and over. I tensed every time his fist made contact with me. I moved my head so I could look at Daisuke and try not to focus on the pain I was feeling. His hand ran through his hair whenever he couldn't figure out the answer to a problem from the class work. Eventually he'd figure it out and smile as he finished the problem. I heard footsteps approach me so I sat up.

"Are you alright Hiwatari?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Are you going to do the work?"

"Yes sir," I said pulling out a piece of paper and opening my book.

"Good, I didn't want to have to call your father again."

I froze, _you were the one who called my father! _I calmed myself and managed to nod and start my work. My teacher, Mr. Elysian, was nosy and impudent. Although, he was nothing compared to Higurashi. I finished my math work in five minutes and awaited his directions.

"You may lay your head down when you're finished."

I followed his directions and took my earlier position of looking at Daisuke. The light coming through the window seemed to shine only on him. Feeling my gaze on him he began to look over at me so I closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt my eyes close. I began drifting off into the realm of sleep when I heard Mr. Elysian say something. I sat up and saw that he had put the homework on the board and next to it he wrote start now. I did. I glanced back at Daisuke and saw him quickly turn his gaze back to his textbook. _Odd..._ I thought. The bell rang indicating lunch and everyone ran out of the room. I gathered my things and began walking out.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke called after me.

"Huh?" I said turning around.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Riku was behind him and she seemed worried.

_I wonder why she's worried...,_ I thought. "Sure."

"Okay follow me." Daisuke led the way to the tree we had met by yesterday and the film of last night instantly played again. I visibly tensed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. I sat down in between Daisuke and Risa, who seemed to stop eating when she saw me.

"Hi," Risa and Takeshi said.

"Hello."

"What happened to you?" Risa asked.

"I just need to be more careful on the job," I said mechanically again. It was as if that answer was branded into my mind, _it is branded in my mind,_ I thought.

"Oh that's right, you're a commander," Riku said taking a bite of her sandwich.

I nodded and realized I was the only one without a lunch. _I'd rather not eat though.. My jaw still hurts too much._

"Are you hungry? You can have my lunch if you'd like," Risa offered.

"No thank you."

As we sat there we talked of everything and Takeshi tried to get the real story out of me, regarding yesterday. The bell rang, thankfully, and we headed back to class. School went on uneventfully when finally the last bell rang and we left for home. I met everyone at the tree and decided not to walk home with them. I excused myself and left towards home.

_Please don't let him be there,_ I thought as I opened the door. "Hello," I called into the house. No one answered. I was alone. _Thank the skies._ I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for myself. I quickly did my homework and the phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Commander Hiwatari," said Saehara, Takeshi's father who was also a detective.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A note from Dark. It says he'll steal the wings of light at 8:00pm."

"I'll be there in a minute," I said hanging up the phone.

Once I got to the Ritsuko Museum I found Detective Saehara at the entrance. "Saehara!" I called to him.

He quickly met me half way and said "Commander, we have the facility surrounded and we have the wings of light under high surveillance."

"Take me to the security booth." He quickly led me to it.

"We have ten cameras on it and we have lasers that, if touched, set off the alarm," he said proudly.

"That's not enough..." I said to myself. I left the room and made my way up to the roof. An officer came up to me.

"Sir, we think he's coming from below today."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's already 8:05pm and he has yet to be seen."

I said nothing but I left to see if the wings of light was still here. I instructed Saehara to deactivate the alarm. He did. I walked up to the art piece and touched it. _No, it's still here...then why is he late?_ Just then the power went out and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Did you miss me?"

"Dark!"

"The one and only," he said arrogantly. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take that now."

"You'll have to get through me first!"

"As you wish."

I felt him push me down and I automatically kicked his leg out from under him. He fell to the floor and I tried to grab his arm. He dodged my grasp and grabbed the wings of light. "Thanks Hiwatari," He said as he ran. I ran after him and heard him yell, "Come Wiz!"

I tried to grab him but I couldn't catch him. _No! Not again!_ I thought.

_"Allow me."_ It was Krad. I felt him take over my body. I felt his wings come out of his back. I was no longer in control. He quickly caught up with Dark and said, "Give back the wings of light Dark!"

"Krad!" Dark said turning around in midair.

Krad whispered something and I felt like I was going to die. A yellow ray shot out of his hands and hit Dark. Dark recovered and paused for a while. "Are you going to give that back now?"

"Never," he said simply and a violet ray shot out at Krad. It hit me and Krad changed back into me. I passed out as I fell from the sky. The last thing I heard was Dark yell my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well...since all of you who reviewed really know how to flatter me...okay, I'll post it. So I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reviewing! .

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.

Chapter Two

_"You bring home a grade like this and you expect me to be happy!" father yelled, his hands clenching up into fists._

_"It...it's a B father..." I said shaking. I could feel the blood rolling down my cheek from his earlier blow to my head._

_"A B," he screamed, throwing me into the wall again, "is not good enough!" I screamed at the impact. I tried to look at him but I couldn't make him out clearly...my glasses had fallen off. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. I looked at my _father _again but there were black spots all around him. "Satoshi," he said as he came up to me. I passed out as I felt him pick me up._

When I woke up I knew I wasn't home. _It's too bright to be my house._

"You're finally up huh?" Daisuke smiled.

"Daisuke...?" I said surprised at how weak my voice was.

"Don't talk, you're still healing," Daisuke said, walking over to a glass of water. He handed it to me and continued, "You're lucky Dark was able to catch you in time."

"What?" I questioned after taking a gulp of water.

"Remember, you changed into Krad," he said as he motioned for me to drink more water. I obeyed and he finished, "you fell from the sky after Krad changed back into you."

That's when I remembered everything that happened. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What?" Daisuke asked getting closer to me.

"N...Nothing," I said nervously, "I have to go." I quickly grabbed my things and ran out. I heard him call my name again but I ignored him and just kept running. _He was so close I could've...NO, I can't keep thinking of him that way!_

I didn't realize how fast I ran until I felt sweat roll down my back. I slowed down when I saw my house. I opened the door and was relieved to find that I was alone. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack.

"You love him, don't you?" It was Krad.

_Leave me alone Krad,_ I said putting the ice pack on my neck.

"I think he loves you," he taunted.

_Shut up!_ My face instantly turned red.

"So, you do love him yet you will be the one to destroy him." Krad laughed. "How perfectly tragic."

I ignored him and continued on my way to the bathroom to clean up. When I got there I noticed that I had run home...in nothing more than my boxers.

After changing into something, less revealing, I checked my cell phone for messages. There was only one.

"Hey Satoshi, it's Daisuke." My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. "I was thinking...I've known you for three years and I've never been to your house. Of course I never really had a reason to go...but since you sort of ran out of my house ...in your boxers," I could tell he was smiling as he said that, "I thought I should bring your clothes back to you. I'll be over tonight at seven. See you then." The message ended. I looked at the clock.

_It's 6:50..._ I quickly cleaned a bit and headed back to the mirror. _I can't believe I've known Daisuke since I was fourteen. _I thought as I fixed my hair.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to open the door. "Hi Satoshi," Daisuke said happily. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said stepping aside so he could enter.

"I didn't know your house was this huge..."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know," I said as I watched his eyes roam the walls.

"Oh, here are your clothes." He handed me the bag and smirked, "I still can't believe you walked home like that."

I blushed and said, "How was I to know what I was wearing? Which brings me to my other question," I paused and he tilted his head in curiosity, "why was I _only_ in my boxers?"

I noticed his face immediately redden, "I..I...well mom said I had to check your wounds." I smiled and he turned his head.

"Would you like something?"

He glanced at his watch, "No...I think I'm just gonna go..."

"Okay, I'll show you out." We began walking towards the door, then it opened on it's own.

I froze as I saw who was on the other side, "Fa...father," I stuttered.

"Son," he said then looked over at Daisuke, "I see you have a friend over..."

"My name's Daisuke Niwa, sir," he said bowing.

"So respectful, you could learn a lot from him _son,_" he said bitterly towards me. Daisuke looked over at me. Concern filled his eyes.

"Yes _father,_" I said harshly, "if you'd kindly move as Daisuke's trying to leave." Father glared at me but moved none the less.

"Bye..." Daisuke said as he left. I waved and closed the door.

I suddenly slammed into the door. Blood slid down my face as I pulled myself away from the door. "Never speak to me like that again. Understand?" he whispered harshly in my ear.

I didn't answer. I just kept glaring at him. He threw me against the wall again. New blood stained my face.

"I asked you a question," he said, his hand still around my throat.

"Take your hand off of me, _father._" His hand tightened. I felt my breath leave me.

"What did you say?" I tried to answer but nothing came out. "Speak up!"

"N...nothing," I managed to say. His grip loosened.

"That's what I thought." he said as he turned to walk away.

There was a knock at the door. "Hello?" It was Daisuke. _He must've heard me slam against the door..._

I opened the door enough so he could see my face but not the blood that was still falling. "Hey."

"I heard a loud crash, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just dropped something."

"Oh, well...I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Bye," I said as I watched him leave. I closed the door and leaned against it.

I rested for a bit and went upstairs to tend to my wound. The blood that had been dripping down my face was now dry. I washed my face to get it off and put bandages on the cuts. I starred in the mirror as the image of my father appeared behind me.

"How does it feel?" he smirked.

"Fine," I said shortly.

"I hope your _friend _doesn't have to come back over here. You know I don't want you to have visitors."

"I know."

"Good, finish cleaning up and go to bed," he said walking out. He stopped and looked at the damage he caused. "It's not noticeable, so don't bring it up," he said speaking of the wounds. I nodded and he left to his room.

I decided to try and sleep since I had nothing else to do. I laid down in my bed and starred out the window. _It's so dark outside...it looks like all the lights went out. I don't even see a star...how strange._ I thought as my eyes began to close. My thoughts faded away as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I got ready for school. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw that father's door was open. I looked inside and saw him there sleeping. But, what caught me off guard was...there was another person lying there with him. It was a woman and I could tell what they had been doing last night. _Pitiful...he has to pay someone to get laid._ I thought as I walked out of the house and began the trip to school.

I got there and noticed that no one was starring at me. _Well, those girls are...but they always do._ I thought glancing away from them. I saw Daisuke. I was to nervous to go over and talk to him so I just sat down in my seat.

"Hey," Daisuke said. _How the hell did he get over here so fast? And without me noticing!_ I thought as my heart beat faster.

"Hi," I said.

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean."

"That crash I heard was something falling..."

"Yes it was...don't worry about it."

"Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine."

"I know you didn't really get hurt by a thief the last time..." he whispered in my ear. I resisted the urge to kiss him and focused on what he was saying.

"That's how it happened."

"It was your father...wasn't it," he whispered again.

"No, now if you don't mind I think classes are starting." _Please stop worrying about me Daisuke. I don't want you to get hurt..._

"Whatever Satoshi," he said walking away angrily.

"Class I'd like you to open your books to page 349," Mr. Elysian said once he got to his desk. The class obeyed.

Through out the entire class I felt Daisuke's gaze on me. It wasn't a cold stare...but more like a concerned gaze. I knew I had to tell him something so he'd stop worrying...but I didn't want to lie to him. _I could tell him I got beat up by a thug the last time...that wouldn't be lying completely. No...he'd know I was lying. I can't tell him the truth. I can't tell anyone the truth. It'd be ten times worse if I did. I only have to wait one more year before I can just move out on my own. A year is not that much time to wait. I just hope Daisuke will stop worrying._ The bell for lunch rang and everyone dispersed from the classroom. I saw Daisuke motion for me to follow him.

When we got outside we sat underneath our tree. "The others aren't coming today. Risa and Riku have a project to do and Takeshi said he wanted to get a story," Daisuke explained.

"Oh," I said as I watched him lay down.

"You're never gonna tell me how you really got hurt...are you?"

"It's...complicated."

"How? It's a yes or no question. Did your father do this to you?"

"No..." I said as I looked at him, "it's not that simple."

He sighed. "Okay I'll drop it since you don't wanna talk about it, but that doesn't mean I don't wanna know."

"Okay," I said lying down next to him.

He smiled at me and said "are you doing anything tonight?"

"No...nothing in particular."

"Do you want to hang out?"

"S...sure," I said.

"Okay, let's met up after school and I'll take you to this place I've been wanting to show you." He looked up to the sky.

"What's the place?"

"You'll see when we get there." He smirked and closed his eyes.

I glanced at him again. _He looks so peaceful laying there like that..._

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you like Risa?"

"What would make you ask me that now?" _And he ruined the moment I was trying to save forever._

"She's been asking me to ask you for a week now."

"Oh..."

"Well do you?"

"Not really...she isn't my type," I said as I turned my head back to the sky.

"Okay, just out of curiosity...what is your type?"

The bell rang for class to start again and we rushed to get in before we were marked late.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?" Mr. Elysian said to both of us.

"Sorry sir," we both said and took our seats.

"Now back to our lesson. Page 357 shows us that..."

I tuned him out. I already knew all this so why should I have to listen again. Instead I focused on Daisuke's question. _How am I going to answer that. I don't want him to know that he's my type. At least...not yet. Maybe I could say I like red heads that way I wouldn't be lying and he'd be satisfied. That seems good enough for me. _Happy with my decision I decided to tune back into the lesson.

"And that is how the heart works," Mr. Elysian finished. "We'll have a test on this Monday," he added. The groans that sounded through out the rooms made me smirk. The final bell rang and everyone that used to inhabit the classroom suddenly disappeared. I packed my things and noticed Daisuke walk up to me.

"Let's go," he said smiling. I nodded and we left the room and headed off to our destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I wasn't at the same computer that had the story on it. ;;; Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

"So, I think I have you figured out," Daisuke said as we walked past our tree.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah...well at least about one thing..."

"What would that be?"

"Your dad..."

"Don't Daisuke."

"You know you could get help."

"I only have to stay there for another year."

"You really want to put up with this for a year?"

"I'll be fine. Can we change the subject?"

"Yeah." There was a slight pause as Daisuke tried to think of another subject. "Did you study for the algebra final?"

"No...but I understand it."

"Oh...I don't," he laughed putting his hand behind his head.

"Do you need some help with it?"

"Yeah...actually I do."

"I could come over and help you with it...if you'd like."

"Yeah! Thanks man!" He smiled at me.

I turned my head and said, "No problem."

"Hey,"

"What?"

"You never finished your sentence."

"When?"

"I asked you what your type was..."

"Oh..."

"Well?"

"Umm..." _I could lie and say I like blondes...but I don't want to lie to him. I could say I like red heads...it wouldn't be a complete lie. _"I like red heads."

"So just because of her hair?"

"No..." I thought for a quick second and continued, "I don't like high maintenance."

"Oh...well that pretty much counts Risa out." He laughed. I smiled. "Is there any one at school that you like?"

"Yes..."

"Who!"

"You'll find out when I'm ready to tell the person."

"Fine," he sighed.

We kept walking in small spaces of awkward silence. We finally turned a corner and Daisuke stopped right in front of me. My heart pounded so hard I could feel it in my legs.

"We're here."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

He led me into the alley that the abandoned building was in. He walked up to the door and played with the lock. It opened after a few seconds. We walked through the doorway. "Take my hand, it's to dark in here." I gave him my hand happily. He led me farther into the unknown building. I heard rats scurry across the floor as I walked. He opened another door. he led me inside and turned on light. I looked around the room.

"How...?" I said. There were paintings everywhere. Some of Risa and Riku, others of just scenery, and one of me. "Why..?" I said as I looked at the portrait of myself.

"Oh..." he said letting go of my hand and smiling nervously, "you're just nice to draw..."

"I am..."

"Well...when you're reading or something you get really concentrated and it's easy to draw you. And I seem to draw you better than anyone else." He blushed.

"You did all of these?"

"Yes,"

"Why do you have them here?"

"I don't like many people to see them."

"Why wouldn't you? These are beautiful."

"I'm glad you were the first person I brought here."

"You haven't shown Riku?" I asked turning around to face him.

"No.." he said getting closer to me.

"Oh," I said turning back to the artwork. "How'd you get this place?"

"My family owns it."

"Why would they own this? No offence but besides your paintings everything else in here is horrible."

"It's and illusion."

"What?"

"Watch..." Daisuke began whispering a spell under his breath. Suddenly the walls were painted white and the floors were marble. I nice change form the earlier unspecified brown color that was everywhere. Pedestals came up from the floor and held up statues. The rest of the building changed too. It was beautiful. "See."

"I stand corrected." I smirked.

Daisuke laughed and made the illusion appear again. "Let's get going," he said holding out his hand. I took it and he turned off the light.

We exited the building and he locked the door. We began our walk home. We got about four blocks away from the building when he realized he was still holding my hand. He let go immediately and said, "Sorry I didn't realize..."

"It's ok, really," I said, blushing lightly.

We walked in silence again. We reached the middle point between our two houses. "Call me when you get home." I nodded. "See you tomorrow." He waved smiling as I walked away. I glanced at my clock. _six o'clock._ I thought as I began to run home.

I made it home at 6:30. _He's not here...this is definitely a very good day. _I thought as I took my phone out and dialed Daisuke's number. "Hey," I said once he answered.

"Hey, you got home safe?"

"Yeah."

"Is...he home?"

"No,"

"Good!" I laughed at his reaction. "What're you doing tomorrow at noon?"

"Going to school..."

"It's Saturday..."

"Oh yeah...well then I guess nothing."

"Can you come over and help me with math?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone. I walked into my room. _This was a great day. Maybe he...no...he wouldn't. _I quickly pushed that thought out of my head and laid down on the bed. I gazed at my ceiling and proceeded to make quick scenarios in my head.

I pictured Daisuke and me together. _I wish it wasn't just my twisted fantasy...oh well. _I glanced at the clock. _Ten o'clock... _I sighed and decided it was time for sleep.

The next morning I woke up at ten o'clock. _twelve hours of sleep...very nice. This day is starting out well. _I quickly took a shower. Once I was fully dressed I walked down the hallway. I looked inside of my dad's room and saw that he wasn't there again. I smiled and walked to the kitchen to get some food. _I forgot to buy groceries again. _I sighed and drank a glass of water. _The breakfast of champions, _I thought sarcastically. I put my used glass in the sink and continued on my way to the living room. There was nothing on except infomercials. _Eleven-thirty...should I go now? I am very punctual...usually. Ahhh I can't wait anymore, I'll just go now._ I grabbed my cell phone, shoved it in my pocket, and went out the door.

I was half way to Daisuke's house when my phone rang. "Hello," I said answering.

"Hey, it's me," Daisuke said on the other end.

"Oh, I was just on my way to your house."

"Oh...I thought you'd forget." He laughed. "Well, I'll be waiting for you here, okay?"

"Okay, bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I quickened my pace and made it to Daisuke's house in ten minutes. I knocked on the door. "Hey," Daisuke said as he opened the door.

"Hi," I said as I walked in.

"Let's go up to my room." I nodded and followed him up the stairs. I greeted his mom as we passed each other. We were never too fond of each other. He led me into his room and sat on the computer chair. Leaving me the bed. I sat down and he smirked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, umm I'm having trouble with this," He said coming over to the bed and sitting beside me. He opened a book and pointed to the problem.

"Can I have a pen and paper?"

"Oh, right," he said grabbing some and giving it to me.

"Okay watch," I said doing the math problem in front of him.

"I still don't get it..."

"Well, first you take the log of both sides," I said doing the problem again. He nodded and continued explaining it that way. "Now you try one." He smiled and took the paper from me. He scratched his head when he came to a part he couldn't remember, but quickly figured it out and finished the problem.

"Is that right?"

I checked over his paper and looked at him disappointed. I sighed.

"It's wrong isn't it..."

"Well..." I paused and he looked at me with depressed eyes, "it's right."

"I knew it I suck at math I-," he stopped and looked at me, "what?"

"It's right."

"Yes!"

I laughed and said, "do you need anymore help?"

"Loads!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and we continued studying through the day.

"Wow, it's already five o'clock?" Daisuke said looking at the clock. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

I was about to say no but my stomach decided to object. I blushed and looked down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daisuke smirked.

"Thank you."

"No problem, it's the least I could do. I mean you didn't have to come here and waste your Saturday on me."

"It wasn't a waste...I wanted to come here. I like being with you," I said without thinking.

Daisuke smiled. "I like being with you too." He paused, then said, "hey, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I...I don't think I love Riku anymore..."

"What?"

"Well...when we first started dating I could wait to just be with her. I'd sit by the phone hoping she'd call me that day. But now...I couldn't care less if I see her or not. I mean I still care about her as a friend, but that's it." He gazed at the floor as he told me this. Like he felt guilty and he couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Things like this happen all the time with teenagers. We're not meant to have long lasting relationships like they do on TV. Teenage years are meant for flings...of course there are those few relationships that last forever." I glanced at him and saw him looking at me. "What?"

"When you said that you changed..."

"How?"

"Well at first you were negative...but then a small ray of hope shown through you...it was intriguing." He smiled at me. That's when I noticed how close we were. I didn't get nervous though, I knew he didn't feel that way. He got closer to me so that we were only a few inches apart. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I was gonna be evil and make you guys wait longer for this chapter but...I couldn't. I felt bad keeping it from you this long. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Idon't own D N Angel.

My heart was pounding as his words made their impact on me. _I had to have heard wrong...,_ I thought. "What..."

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Daisuke said slower.

"I...I," _I wouldn't stop you. I'd tell you how I really felt and hope this isn't some kind of sick joke you're trying to play on me. I doubt you could be that cruel..._

"I mean you said you liked red heads and...well I like you," he looked down and continued, "I don't like Riku anymore...you've taken her place. It sort of freaks me out...I mean, you're a guy!" He looked at me again and smiled weakly. "But I can't help it...so what would you do?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I took a breath to calm myself down. "I...wouldn't stop you," I said looking down at my hands.

Daisuke smiled and leaned in closer to me. I didn't think it was possible, but my heart beat faster. Our lips were only a few centimeters apart. They touched. And that was the exact moment that the door began to open. We jumped away from each other and he quickly said, "so, this is how you do that problem?" I nodded.

"Oh, Satoshi, I didn't know you were here..." Riku said closing the door behind her.

"Yeah..." I said vaguely, still lost in the moment that was just destroyed by her.

"Riku..." Daisuke began.

"I think I'll be on my way. It's getting late after all," I said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked. I nodded and made my way past Riku. "Call me when you get home, okay?" he said softly so Riku, who was now playing with wiz, wouldn't hear. I nodded and left.

I walked home, replaying the moment in my mind over and over. _I'm like a schoolgirl,_ I thought. I sighed and continued my long walk home.

"_You're disgusting." _Krad said to me.

_Shut up Krad._

_"Why are you so angry? I mean you and you're _lover_ boy sure seem to be hitting it off..."_ He said sarcastically. I didn't answer. "_Oh come now, don't throw a hissy fit."_

I got to my front door and walked inside. "Where have you been all day?" My father said as he looked over to the door. He glared at me and I could feel the heat of his anger wash over me.

"I was out with a friend."

He stood up and walked over to me. "What friend might this be?"

"Does it really matter to you?" I said feeling less afraid of him.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"_No_, of course not."

He punched my stomach. I bent over in pain and gasped for air. "What did you say?"

"I said no of course not." He went to punch me again but I dodged it and kicked his leg out from under him. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. I starred down at him and he glared back at me. He got up and grabbed me before I could get away. His hands were at my throat and breath was leaving my body again.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. I didn't respond so he loosened his grip a bit. Getting more air I nodded. He threw me against the wall and I felt blood fall down my neck. Black spots blurred my vision. He didn't seem satisfied with the damage he'd already caused. He kicked my ribs. Then he picked me up off the ground by my arm and threw me into the wall again. I stayed up this time and he punched my jaw. Blood filled my mouth. "Remember this the next time you decide it's a good idea to kick me," he whispered harshly in my ear. He left the house and I heard his car leave the dive way.

_Why didn't I notice his car?_ I thought as I slowly made my way up the stairs to the bathroom. I tended to my wounds once I got there and decided that it'd be a good time to rest. My phone rang once my head hit the pillow. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, why didn't you call me? Are you okay?" Daisuke asked hastily.

"Oh, sorry I got...distracted."

"Was your dad home!"

"Yeah...I can't really talk much Daisuke..."

"Why is he still there?"

"No, but I'll see you tomorrow okay? I just want to sleep right now."

"Okay, take care Satoshi..."

"Bye." I heard Daisuke hang up the phone. I hung up and put my face in the pillow. _I shouldn't of said anything to him...I shouldn't of kicked him. _These thought ran through my head over and over. Until I finally drifted off into the realm of sleep that I so greatly missed. I dreamt of what happened earlier.

_"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" _

_My heart was pounding as his words made their impact on me. _I had to have heard wrong..., _I thought. "What..." _My dream skipped ahead a bit.

_"I don't like Riku anymore...you've taken her place. It sort of freaks me out...I mean, you're a guy!" He looked at me again and smiled weakly. "But I can't help it...so what would you do?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes._

_I took a breath to calm myself down. "I...wouldn't stop you," I said looking down at my hands._

_Daisuke smiled and leaned in closer to me. I didn't think it was possible, but my heart beat faster. Our lips were only a few centimeters apart. They touched. And that was the exact moment that the door began to open. _

I woke up. I looked at my clock. _six o'clock...it's Sunday...I shouldn't be up yet. Go back to sleep body!_ It didn't work. I laid in bed for three more hours then decided to go check my wounds.

As I walked past father's room I glanced inside. _He's not here again..._ I thought as I continued on my way. Once I got to the bathroom I look in the mirror. I winced at the bruise that was now on my face. I lifted my shirt and found the other bruise that was on my side where he kicked me. _At least it's only two bruises this time,_ I thought. I continued getting undressed and took a shower.

My phone rang once I walked back into my room. "Hello," I said.

"Hey, can you come over...I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll go over now."

"See ya then," he said and hung up.

I finished getting dressed and walked out the door.

Once I got to Daisuke's house I knocked on the door. His mom answered, "Oh hello Sat- what happened to you!"

"I fell down last night," I said without thinking.

"You should be more careful," she said stepping aside so I could enter, "Daisuke's upstairs."

I nodded and made my way up to his room. I opened the door and walked in. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, close the door," Daisuke said not looking at me. I did and sat on his bed. "So, what's-" he paused when he looked at me, "he did this to you?" I stayed silent and he got angry. "Look you can tell me. I could help you," he said sitting on the bed next to me.

"I told you not to worry about me..." I said softly.

"How can I not!"

I looked at him and I saw the hurt in his eyes. _It wasn't a joke...he really does feel that way..., _I thought. "About yesterday..."

"Oh, I broke up with Riku...she wasn't that sad about it either. I guess she felt the same." I leaned in closer to him. He knew what I was doing and smiled. His lips met mine first and he gently kissed me. I put a little more force into it. He deepened it and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I ran my hand through his hand and he smiled. We pulled away slowly, gasping for breath. Daisuke smirked and said, "You're better than Riku." I laughed and calmed myself down.

"It was my dad by the way..." I said.

"I know. He usually doesn't do it this badly..." he said as he looked over my bruise.

"I kicked him."

"Good! He deserves it!" He looked me over, "do you have anymore bruises?"

"Yeah," I said lifting up my shirt so he could see the bruise on my side. His fingers traced the outline of it and I felt a cold chill go down my spine.

"I hate him so much..." He pulled his hand back and I put my shirt down.

"You're not alone."

"Do you want to go to that place I showed you Friday?"

"Yeah," I said standing. He nodded and we left.

Once we got into the building Daisuke made the illusion disappear. I admired his artwork. He smiled as he saw me.

"I think you should both leave," said a harsh voice in the darkness.

"Who's there?" I said.

He laughed and said, "I thought you'd know me anywhere _son_."

"Father!"

"Get out of here. This is the property of the Niwa family. You have no right to be here." Daisuke said, his voice getting deeper.

"Make me." Father said as he stepped out of the darkness. That's when I saw the knife.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: So...I see you've stuck with me for this long. I assume that means you like it. T.T that makes me so happy! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

"I didn't really want to use it on such a polite boy, but if you leave me no choice..." father said, tightening his grip on the knife.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Daisuke said.

"You've got quite a mouth on you," he said walking towards Daisuke, "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." He looked at me ad said, "just like I taught Satoshi."

Daisuke punched father. His nose was bleeding. He got that look in his eye that he gets right before he hits me. He lifted the knife to Daisuke's stomach and thrust it to stab him. I couldn't move. Everything was going in slow motion. Scenes were playing through my head, the first time I met Daisuke, the first time we talked as friends, the things that happened this morning. It was like his part in my life was a movie I was watching. I heard a scream. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was laying in a bed. _Where am I? _I looked around and saw a curtain pulled off to the side around my bed. _Am I in a hospital?_ I looked around more and saw Daisuke asleep in a chair. _That looks so uncomfortable..._ I thought. The door opened and Kosuke, Daisuke's dad, walked in.

"Oh, you're up?" He smiled. _His smile looks like Daisuke's smile...in fact he looks a lot like Daisuke, just with black hair._ "Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"You were stabbed."

"What?"

"You pushed Daisuke out of the way and you got stabbed in his place." Kosuke said. He watched my reaction. "Thank you," he said softly.

"I didn't want him to get hurt." I stated simply.

"I know," he paused and looked at his son, "he talks about you a lot." I blushed at his comment. "He loves you, you know."

"Wh-what?" I said nervously.

"He told me already how he felt about you. Emiko was mad at first but when she heard him talk about you, she got over it. And I was fine with it from the beginning. Actually, I always suspected he liked you, I mean even when you two were younger he'd defend you against what anyone said. It was only a matter of time until he revealed his feelings to you."

"I didn't know..."

"Well, he's probably going to hate me for telling you all that." He laughed. "Oh well, I'm going to go so you two can have your romantic 'I can't believe you saved me moment'," Kosuke joked. I blushed as he walked out and closed the door.

I watched as Daisuke continued to sleep. _He looks so peaceful like that..._

_"This is pathetic," _Krad said.

_Shut up Krad. Just leave me alone._

_"I need to use your body."_

_No._

_"You know I can take it by force. And since you're injured it'll be that much easier."_

_Just stop._

_"Are you going to cry now?" _Krad laughed. _"You're so pathetic. No wonder you father beats you to a bloody pulp every chance he gets."_

_LEAVE KRAD!_ I screamed in my mind. There was silence. _He's gone...for now anyway..._

"Satoshi?" Daisuke said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Oh man, you're awake!" He said jumping to his feet and hugging me. I smiled as I felt his arms around me.

"Yup, I'm sure I'll make a full recovery by tonight."

"That's great! I can't believe you did that..." He said holding me closer.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

He loosened his grip on me and kissed me. I deepened it and he got on the bed with me. His hand slide down my side, making its way to my thigh. My hand was entwined in his hair, while the other brushed up his side. We were getting caught up in the moment when there was a knock on the door. Daisuke reluctantly got off of me and opened the door.

"Hello, I heard Mr. Hiwatari was awake," The doctor said.

"Come in," Daisuke said, stepping aside.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor said looking me over.

"Excited." Daisuke blushed when I said that and looked away.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I'm excited to be better," I lied.

"Well you seem better, I'm Dr. Losh by the way." I nodded and he continued looking me over. He checked my wound, my eyes, and my heart rate. "Your heart rate is a little fast but it could just be since you're excited, as you said before." I smirked and he continued. "Well you seem perfectly healthy and you can go back home tonight," he said after twenty more minutes of checks.

"Thank you," I said as he walked out.

Daisuke closed the door and kissed me again. "I'm so glad you're better."

"Me too," I said softly.

"Okay, come on let's get you out of here."

"I need clothes..."

"I brought some...I think," he said looking around for them. "Found them. Do you need help putting them on?"

"No, I think I can manage." He laughed and nodded. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I took off the robe they put me in and began changing.

"Ready?" Daisuke said once I walked out. I nodded. "Let's go," he said.

Once we got to Daisuke's house he quickly pulled me up to his room. "Ta-da!" He said as he opened the door.

"What..." I said as I looked over all the things now in his room.

"You're gonna live here for a while."

"Really?"

"Of course."

I hugged him and kissed his neck. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

He shivered and said, "No problem."

I continued to look around the room and saw all of my things were here. "Daisuke...how'd you get into my house?"

"Well," he said laughing a bit, "I had to pick the lock. But everything else is still at your house."

"Well I didn't think you'd steal from me," I said smiling as I sat down on my bed.

"Boys!" Dasiuke's mom, Emiko, called. "Come down for lunch!"

We walked downstairs and began eating.

"Did you like your room?" Emiko asked me.

"Yes, very much, thank you."

"Don't mention it. But you two try and keep your hands off each other," Emiko joked. We both blushed.

After eating we walked back upstairs. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. "Tired?" Daisuke asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Get under the covers." I did and he smiled. "Go to sleep, I'll sleep to." He said getting into his bed.

I felt myself slipping into the wonderful realm of sleep that I've grown so fond of.

_"Satoshi...wake up," _

_"Daisuke?"_

_"Yea, come on, we have reservations."_

_"Oh, that's right." I quickly got dressed and we left for the restaurant._

_When we got back home we were exhausted. I fell on my bed and he quickly followed. He rolled over and put his arm around me. "I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too."_

_"Promise me you'll stay with me forever."_

_"Always."_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it." Father said as he held a gun at Daisuke's head._

_"NO!" I said grabbing the gun from him. There was a shot and I looked over and saw Daisuke laying in a pool of blood. "DAISUKE!" I screamed. I held him in my arms as I watched the life slip away from his body. _

I sprang up in my bed. I was sweating. I was breathing hard and my heart was racing. "It was only a dream." I said softly. I laid back down and tried to get comfortable again. I looked over at Daisuke and heard him whisper something. He slowly woke up.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"Nightmare."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"If you're not you could always join me."

"I wouldn't sleep."

"Heh, I know." he turned and fell back asleep. I listened to him breathe and I soon fell asleep.

"Satoshi, wake up,"

"Daisuke?"

"It's your turn for the shower."

I nodded and made my way to the bathroom.

I finished up and came back out. "So what're are we doing today?"

"You'll see..." Daisuke said.

We left the house and began walking to the event of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I was listening to music today and it was great...u.u I don't know what to put in these anymore...thanks for the reviews and well...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do own D N Angel...okay I lied...I don't own it. u.u

"Could you tell me where we're going?" I asked. We'd been walking for a while and I was getting exhausted.

"You'll see, it's only a few minutes away," Daisuke said.

We continued to walk. We made it to the edge of the city, which was about a twenty-minute walk from Daisuke's house. He took my hand and led me to a hill that was further down. He sat down and motioned for me to follow.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"Can't you be patient," Daisuke teased. I smiled and laid down. He looked over at me and said, "I want you to see something, and we've still got some time so if you want to sleep you can." I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Daisuke was shaking me and I woke up. "What is it?"

"Look," he said pointing.

I looked and saw the sunset. "Beautiful," I sad softly.

"That's no all."

"What?"

"Just watch."

I did and I saw the field we were overlooking light up with a soft purple glow. Flowers began to bloom before our eyes. "What the..."

"These flowers only bloom when the sun is setting on the fifth of April," Daisuke answered.

"How do you know about these?"

"Once, when I transformed into Dark, he led me here and showed me. He said I should show the person I care about these flowers." I smiled. "Dark hasn't talked to me in a while..." he said getting serious.

"Can you still feel him?"

"Yes, I know he's there but...he won't talk to me. Has Krad talked to you?"

"Only to make fun of me and say he wants to use me."

"I miss Dark, he's like my second half."

"Try calling him."

"I did."

"Try again."

Daisuke closed his eyes. I waited until he opened them again. Tears filled his eyes. "He won't answer me."

"Try changing into him."

"I..." he paused and looked at me. His face was so red I thought he was going to die. Then I saw dark standing before me.

"_Satoshi?_" He asked.

"Yes,"

He looked hurt but continued, "_You accept me...don't you?_"

"Well, of course I do."

"_No, I mean you accept every part of Daisuke, including me._"

"Yes..."

"_That's what I thought,_" Dark said, his eyes covered by his hair. I saw a tear fall down his cheek and he said, "_I don't have much time then._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Nothing, but I do have one last thing I want to do..._" he got up and looked to the sky. "Wiz!" he called. The black wings appeared on his back and he flew off. I tried to follow but gave up. _He's too fast._

I walked to my temporary home and found Emiko and Kosuke watching the news. "Again, Phantom Thief Dark will appear tonight at nine o'clock to steal the crystal heart. We'll be covering it live-" the announcer on TV said.

"When did you send out the notice?" I asked Emiko.

"I didn't, Dark did."

"He seemed upset, what happened between you two?" asked Kosuke.

"He said he doesn't have much time."

Kosuke nodded and tears filled Emiko's eyes. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. Kosuke stayed silent and I said, "I should go make an attempt to stop him."

"You shouldn't overexert yourself."

"I'll be fine, thank you though." I left and made my way to the museum.

Once I got there I noticed all of the people crowded around outside. I pushed my way through and walked up to detective Saehara and greeted him.

"It's been a while commander Hiwatari. Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter. How are you on security?"

"We've got it all surrounded. Dark defiantly won't get through here!"

"Right, I'm going to go watch the cameras." I walked away and went into the security van. "How is it?"

"It's still there, and it's ten past nine."

"He's never late..." I pushed a few buttons and saw that Dark had already stolen the crystal heart.

"How'd he..."

"He is the phantom thief after all." I walked out and went up to the roof.

I saw Dark holding the crystal heart. His hand was shaking...and I could see the tears still in his eyes. "What are you planning to do Dark?"

"_I won't be sent away_," he said. He held the heart up to himself and began whispering a spell. I didn't know the spell so I tensed, readying myself for the impact. He finished the spell and paused, "_It's not going to hurt you or Daisuke, stop acting like I'm Krad,_" he joked and continued the ritual. He said another part of the spell and held up the heart. A bright light surrounded him. He fell to the floor clutching his heart. I ran to him but he stopped me. It continued and he screamed as the light grew so bright I couldn't see him anymore.

Finally the light dispersed and I saw Daisuke laying on the floor. I ran to him and held him in my arms. _He's still breathing, _I thought as I held him. I heard a moan coming from the other side of me and I looked over. It was Dark. He was standing before me in his own body.

"Man, that hurt a lot." He inspected himself and smirked.

"But..."

"I did some research last night while you two were dreaming of each other and found that this thing," he said holding the crystal heart," was good for one incredible spell. I knew you'd accept Daisuke in a second so I decided to do this."

"Why were you crying then?"

"Well...the heart chooses if the person saying the spell is worthy of it. If it decides you aren't then you're killed. I wouldn't of minded the dying part but when I realized all I'd be leaving behind," he looked at Daisuke and Wiz, who was also on the floor sleeping, "it changed my look on it." He looked at me and smiled. "Do you feel Krad?"

That's when I realized I hadn't felt him since I saw Daisuke on the floor. "No...but,"

"I'm human now. Without me Krad cannot exist." He smiled and added. "I'm not mortal mind you. I will die eventually but I'll just end up in the next boy of the Niwa family...if there is another boy..." he laughed and picked up Wiz. "Now...how do we get down from here," he asked.

"I'll get rid of everyone." I pulled out my cell phone and called detective Saehara. "He went towards the beach. Yes I want you all to go after him." I hung up and looked down. I watched all the policemen run towards the beach. The cameras and fans all followed. We were completely alone. "Let's go."

We got down to the ground and I continued to carry Daisuke home. "Let me carry him, he'll hate me if you hurt yourself again." I thanked him and he took Daisuke.

Once we got home Emiko opened the door and fainted at the site of Dark holding Daisuke. "How did you..." Kosuke asked carrying Emiko to the recliner.

"Crystal heart, just like you said," Dark said putting Daisuke down on the couch. Kosuke smiled and Dark looked down at his outfit. "Can I borrow some clothes pops?"

"Since when do you call me pops?"

"Since now," Dark smirked and took the clothes Kosuke handed him. He left to change, leaving me there with Daisuke.

"He'll be fine," Kosuke said reassuringly. "The spell had no affect on him."

"Oh," I said as I watched him sleep.

"Well I'll help you bring him up to the room." He picked up Daisuke and carried him to the room. I followed and sat on the bed where Kosuke put him. "Dark will have to share a bed with Daisuke."

"No way! Let the two lovers sleep together," Dark said coming into the room.

"Well...if you don't mind Satoshi," Kosuke said.

"It'll be fine." I got under the covers with Daisuke and closed my eyes.

"Okay, goodnight then." Kosuke said leaving the room.

"Hey, I don't want to hear you two feeling each other up okay?" Dark said, getting into the bed I was using last night.

"Right," I said. He turned off the light and we quickly joined Daisuke in sleep.

The next morning Emiko came to our room and woke us all up. "Come all of you, it's time for school!"

"I don't go to school," Dark said covering himself with the blanket.

"You do now!" She laughed.

"What're you doing in my bed...and why is Dark there!" Daisuke whispered to me when he woke up. I explained everything to him while Emiko and Dark continued to argue. We all ended up getting ready for school. Once we ate we left.

"This is stupid! I shouldn't have to go to school. I'm over a hundred years old!" Dark complained.

"But you look seventeen, oh and mom said your name is Dark Mousy."

"She couldn't think of a more creative name?"

"I guess not." Daisuke looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm gonna hurl, you two are way to lovey dovey. _Oh Satoshi! how could I ever live without you_?" Dark said imitating Daisuke's voice.

"Shut up Dark!" We all laughed and continued this until we got to school.

"We have a new student everyone. His name is Dark Mousy," said Mr. Elysian.

The girls in our class instantly began whispering to each other. Dark liked the attention. He smiled and said, "Hello everyone," mainly to the girls of the class.

"Please take your seat Mr. Mousy."

Dark nodded and sat down in between Daisuke and myself. He greeted both of us and looked back at the teacher.

"Okay, class today we will be studying-"

I zoned out. _I hate when they lecture us like this. I wonder what would happen if they realized Dark was actually Phantom Thief Dark..._ I glanced over at him. _Emiko did send out that card that said Dark had taken everything he wanted to steal. I doubt they'll figure it out. No one would suspect Phantom Dark to be in high school. _I sighed. I thought struck my mind, _What happened to my father? Is he dead? Is he in jail? Is he standing outside the school waiting for me?_

"Satoshi, come on let's go it's lunch," Daisuke said, Dark standing behind him.

We left and sat down around the tree. "What ever happened to my father?"

"He went to jail but someone bailed him out. I think he left to another country for a while." Daisuke said.

"I doubt they'd make him actually go to jail though. I mean he's friends with every judge and lawyer, in the city." Dark added.

I looked down at my hands. "Satoshi!" Risa called as she walked up to me. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"I already know you Risa, I'm surprised you forgot me...you said you'd never forget." Dark said as he stood up.

"Da-Dark?"

"The one and only."

"How...how are you here?"

"I go to school here."

"It's not that Dark," Daisuke interrupted quickly. Dark glared at him but nodded.

Risa got angry and stomped away. "Well, she got mad easily," Dark said.

"You know you're not supposed to reveal yourself to anyone," Daisuke said.

"I know," Dark said as the bell for class rang.

We got to class and sat down. The phone rang and Mr. Elysian answered it.

"Yes, I understand." he hung up and looked at me. "Satoshi, go to the principal's office."

I nodded and walked out. When I got there the receptionist pointed vaguely to a chair. I sat down and waited to be called in.

After waiting for twenty minutes he finally called me in. "Sit down." I did. "Your father has called and has requested for you to wait outside after school. He said I have to wait with you." I froze and he added, "are you sure there's nothing wrong at home?"

"No," I said quickly. He wrote something down and sent me back to class.

When I got back in Daisuke and Dark looked at me with worry. I sat down and waited for two o'clock, and my father, to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. So...have you guys ever had green tea? It's really good. You should try it. Enjoy the chapter and the green tea (if you try have some).

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

I sat in my chair and stared at the clock. _Only an hour left._ My leg shook nervously as I turned my attention back to the teacher. I could feel Daisuke looking at me. I looked over at him and gave him a weak smile. He seemed worried but smiled back.

_Ten minutes..._ I thought. _The bell is going to ring soon and I'll have to face my father. I need to get Dark to get Daisuke away from here. I don't want him to get hurt. _I wrote a note to Dark that explained everything and I passed it to him. He glanced at me once he was finished reading and nodded. _Hopefully Daisuke will listen to him. What could he want now? _I thought thinking of my father again.

The final bell rang and Daisuke walked over to me. "Hey, let's go Daisuke," Dark interrupted.

"Ok," he said still waiting for me to get ready.

"I'm gonna tell Risa everything." Dark began walking out of the room.

"No!" Daisuke said. Dark ran out the door and Daisuke followed close behind.

_Thank you Dark._ I gathered my things and left for the entrance of the school.

Once I got there I saw him. I walked up to him and he greeted me with a fake smile. The one he always uses in public. "Thank you for coming."

"What do you want?" I snapped back. His eye twitched at my response. He was getting angry, but we were in public...I was safe, for now.

"I want you to come back home."

"No, I'm staying with Daisuke."

"You are coming home, _son."_

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, _father_."

"You'll regret not coming home tonight."

"I doubt I would ever regret not coming home."

"As you wish, but remember I gave you a choice. You could have made this a lot easier on yourself." He smirked at me and walked away. I watched him go and sighed in relief. He was gone and I could now go home, to my real home.

I walked through the front door and Emiko hugged me. "Hi..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, you two are adorable!" I starred at her in confusion. "Daisuke has been pacing back and forth in his room since he and Dark ran in the house. He kept saying 'I can't believe I left him, I have to go back' but Dark wouldn't let him." She looked back up towards the stairs. "I swear I thought Daisuke was gonna kill Dark just to get to you."

I smiled and began walking upstairs. I heard Daisuke yelling at Dark.

"Let me go Dark!" Daisuke yelled.

"No." Dark said calmly.

"I have to go get him!"

"I said no." Dark smiled as he saw me walk in.

"Dark let me-" Daisuke stopped when he saw me. Dark let go of him and Daisuke quickly embraced me. "I'm sorry I thought you were right behind me!"

"It's okay," I said.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Dark said smirking as he walked out the door.

Daisuke loosened his grip on me and kissed me. He started to push me to the bed. I sat down when my legs hit the edge of it. He was on my lap and he stopped. He smiled at me and his lips moved to my neck. I closed my eyes and forgot everything that happened ten minutes ago. His hands moved under my shirt. I felt him lifting it up.

"Daisuke? Satoshi? Come down and have a snack. I made cookies!" Emiko sang through the door.

Daisuke stopped and caught his breath. He reluctantly got off of me and began straightening his clothes. He looked over at me. "You should wear a collard shirt downstairs." He smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look," he said giving me a small mirror and pointing it to my neck. I laughed as I saw the red mark on my neck.

"I got a little...carried away," he said handing me a shirt.

"Just a bit," I said changing.

We walked downstairs and saw Dark eating all the cookies. There were only two left. "These are mine, you took to long to get down here," Dark said through a mouthful of cookie. We began to reach for the two remaining treats but Dark quickly shoved them into his already full mouth.

"Well...since there's nothing here anymore, we could go back to the room," Daisuke smiled.

I nodded and we began to walk back. "Hey wait," Dark called. We looked back and he continued, "Emiko wanted you guys to clean up a bit around here."

"She only wanted us?"

"Yea, you know she likes me better. Can you even blame here?" Dark asked smugly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Where does she want us to clean?"

"The basement."

"Let's go," Daisuke moaned in agony.

We got down to the basement and dust greeted us eagerly. I coughed as the dust settled again. "Well...where do we start?" I questioned in between coughs.

"Dusting."

I nodded and we quickly dusted everything. "Well I can breathe easier."

Daisuke smiled and we began looking through things. I found a box labeled Dai's Pi, I knew there was more but I couldn't make it out since the box was damaged. I opened it and found a book. I pulled it out and opened it. There was dust on it so I wiped it away. I smiled as I saw the picture that greeted me. "Hey, Daisuke..." He turned to look at me. "You were a cute naked baby."

"YOU FOUND THOSE!" he yelled running over to take the book from me. I ran upstairs and quickly gave it to Dark. "No! Not Dark! Anyone but Dark!" Daisuke whined.

Dark was drinking a soda as he looked down at the picture. He couldn't hold back his laughter and soda flew from his mouth. Luckily it didn't hit the album. Emiko looked over Dark's shoulder and called Kosuke down.

"Come on, I'll at least keep you from seeing all of them." Daisuke said annoyed and grabbed my arm pulling me back downstairs.

We searched through more things and I found more embarrassing things of Daisuke's but I promised not to show Dark. Then I found a journal that belonged to him. "Go ahead and read it. I think I had that when I was...15 or 16."

I began reading it.

_March 25,_

_I can't believe I'm in his class. I don't know why he interests me so much. He's just a friend...well sort of a friend. He's sort of Dark's enemy. I don't know why I feel like I should protect him. I just know I have to. Will I ever tell Satoshi about the way I feel? Could I really? I mean, I don't know what I feel for him exactly. I'll figure it out when the time comes._

Satoshi skipped through pages till he got to one that looked interesting.

_December 29,_

_I think I've finally decided how I feel about Satoshi. I think I love him. And that scares me. A lot. How can I love a guy? I should love Riku. I'm with her. She's a girl. I'm supposed to love a girl. I can't be in love with Satoshi. How would everyone react? They'd hate me. Mom and dad would disown me. I can hear Dark saying they wouldn't. He's already accepted how I feel about Satoshi. That surprised me a lot. He said 'I don't care who ya love. You know you're like a brother to me now. We've been together for two years now. I wouldn't abandon you just because you like a guy.' But I can't let anyone else know. Not yet anyway. I will one day. But it'll be when I feel is right. Who knows, maybe the first one I tell besides Dark is Satoshi. Heh, like he'd ever like me._

I looked up from the book and smiled. I looked at Daisuke who was busy investigating a box. I got up and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled. I kissed his neck and said, "You're funny when you're going through a life-changing event."

"Heh," Daisuke said turning around to face me. He pulled me down on his lap and kissed me. I pulled myself closer to him and deepened the kiss. His hand slowly made its way under my shirt. He succeeded in pulling it off. I still had my under shirt on and I could feel him fiddling with it as he pulled me closer to him. He gave up on the shirt and slid his hand to my waist.

"Hey, do you guys want food?" Dark called from the stairway.

"N-no," Daisuke said pulling away from me.

"Oh, okay." Dark walked back up and closed the door.

I began to get up but he held me down. "Where are you going?" Daisuke whispered.

"We can't take it farther, you know that."

"I wasn't going to go farther." Daisuke blushed.

"Your hand was planning on how to undo my pants," I chuckled.

"Well...it has a mind of its own." Daisuke smiled, still holding me down.

I kissed him and loosened his grip on me. I ended the kiss and stood. "Do you want to keep this?" I asked motioning towards the journal. He shrugged and took it. We continued to clean until finally we finished.

We walked upstairs and Emiko immediately stopped us from going into the dinning room. "You're both filthy! Go take a shower this instant." Daisuke smirked and looked at me. "Separately." Emiko added.

"Damn," Daisuke mumbled as he walked upstairs. I followed him. "I'll take the master bathroom and you can use the regular one. I nodded and went in. I decided a cold shower would be best considering I was still worked up over what happened in the basement. I stood in the shower and let the water pour over me. It was calming just standing here like this. I closed my eyes as the scenes of today rushed through my head.

_"I want you to come back home."_

_"No, I'm staying with Daisuke."_

_"You are coming home, _son_."_

_"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, _father_."_

_"You'll regret not coming home tonight."_

_"I doubt I would ever regret not coming home."_

_"As you wish, but remember I gave you a choice. You could have made this a lot easier on yourself." _

My eyes shot open. _What did he mean by that? _My imagination took hold of me and scenarios attacked me. There was a knock on the door so I quickly finished bathing.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw that it was Dark. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What'd he say to you?"

"Who?"

"...your dad..." he whispered after looking around.

I explained everything to him and he seemed to be worried.

"We need to be more careful if we go out again. Especially if Daisuke insists on going to his place."

I nodded and noticed Dark still looking at me, "What?" I asked.

"You can't leave the house alone anymore. You always have to be with either me or Daisuke. Understand?" Dark said sounding more like a dad than a friend.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go get me the paper!" Dark joked.

I laughed and Daisuke joined us. "What's so funny?"

"Long story," Dark said walking away.

I shrugged and followed him. Daisuke close behind.

After dinner we all sat at the table making jokes and having a good time. Then there was a knock at the door. Dark answered it and was greeted with letter that was shoved into his hands. Dark closed the door and gave it to me. I opened it and read the letter that was waiting inside.

_I know where you are now. I'll kill your friends off one by one. I think I'll start with that Daisuke Niwa boy. He seemed like fun. Oh, and I know how you feel about him. It truly disgusts me. How can you be in love with another boy? You sicken me so much Satoshi. Don't blame me for the loss you'll experience. I gave you a chance to spare him. You, however, turned it down. Oh well, I'll see you when I'm killing your little boyfriend._

_-Father_

I was shaking when I finished reading it. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked putting his arms around me.

"Give me that," Dark said taking the letter. He read it and looked at Daisuke. "I won't let him."

"What?" Emiko said taking the letter. She read it out loud and Daisuke froze.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, its okay," Daisuke whispered to me as he held me.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I promise."

I nodded and held him tighter. Emiko called the police but hung up. She knew my father had the police wrapped around his finger. She sighed and said, "Let's just get some sleep for now." We all agreed and went upstairs to sleep.

I laid in the bed with Daisuke and drifted off to sleep. I heard the door open but I kept sleeping. Then I heard a scream, and I felt warm liquid hit my arm.

My eyes flew open and I saw Dark bent over in pain on the floor. He was lying in a pool of blood. My father was standing over him.

"Sa-Satoshi..." Dark said weakly.

"Dark!"

"I told you to come home." My father said harshly.

"What have you done! The police can't protect you now!"

"Heh,"

That's when I realized, I didn't know where Daisuke was. I frantically looked around the room. I looked in the doorway and saw him holding himself up. "He-he killed them," he said softly, "He killed my mom and dad."

"And you're next." Father said.

"No!" I said jumping down from the bed and kicking him. The knife flew from his grasp and fell on the floor next to Dark. He starred at it, he couldn't move to grab it. He was too weak. I punched my father and he flew back. He regained his balance and drew a gun he had been hiding in his coat. He aimed at me and I froze. He pulled the trigger and I felt myself fall to the floor. Then I saw Daisuke fall to the floor. Blood gathered around him. He smiled at me weakly. The bullet shot him in the chest. His eyes began to fade and he whispered something to me. Then his eyes closed.

I got on my feet and tears were pouring down my face. I didn't say a word. I just punched him. He fell back this time and I grabbed the knife. He got back up and aimed at me with the gun. I threw the knife at him. I stabbed him in the heart. He fell to the floor clutching his chest. He started coughing and I ran over to Dark.

"Can you stand up now?" I asked quickly.

"Yea, just help me get Daisuke up." I nodded and we grabbed Daisuke and put him in the car. We went back to see if Emiko and Kosuke were okay. I ran and checked Emiko's pulse. It was faint, but there. We grabbed her and put here in as well. We went back for Kosuke and he too had a faint pulse. After putting him in the car we sped off to the hospital.

Once everyone was taken care of I called the police and told them what happened. An hour after arriving a doctor finally came and spoke to me. "Well, the good news is, they'll all live." I instantly felt relieved. "The bad news is, the cops never found your father." My heart sank. _This is just going to keep happening. He'll do it again. I know he will._

"Thank you for your help doctor."

He nodded and added quickly, "They're all in the same room since you requested it. And the one named Dark will heal the fastest. In fact he should be awake if you want to go see him."

I nodded and walked into the room. "Hey," I said softly to Dark.

He smiled at me weakly and said, "Hey kid,"

"This is my fault. He's going to do this again. I can't stay here anymore."

"You have to."

"I can't. I won't put you all in danger anymore." I looked over at Daisuke. Tears came to my eyes.

"You can't leave."

"I'm sorry, tell him I'm sorry and don't try to find me. I have to break all my ties with you. I won't let him hurt you," I said more to Daisuke than Dark.

Dark nodded and said, "If this is what you really want then fine, but just know you'll be breaking his heart if you leave."

"I don't want him to die Dark."

"I know."

The tears I was holding back fell down my face in a stream. " I have to go now." I got up. "Goodbye."

I walked out of the room and left the hospital completely. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed my father.

"Well, hello" he answered.

"I wanted you to know I'm not with them anymore. So leave them out of it. I'm going to stay at the hotel."

"So they won't be housing you anymore?"

"No they wont be."

"Then I guess I can leave them alone."

"Thank you."

"Heh, just know that I will bring you back to me. Even if you're in a body bag when I bring you home."

"I understand." I heard him hang up the phone and I walked to the hotel. I walked up top the counter and signed in. I went to my room and went to the bathroom to wash up.

I laid on my bed and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of Daisuke. I dreamt of him dying and I shot up in bed. Tears came back to my eyes. _I can never see him again. Never hold him. I-I..._ I couldn't think anymore. All I could do was cry.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller id. _The hospital..._I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daisuke isn't doing so well..." Dark whispered.

"What?"

"The doctor said the bullet may still be in him. They're going to do more surgery."

"Will-will you call me when he comes out?"

"Yea...I still think you should come back."

"I can't"

"I know...I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

I began shaking at the thought of Daisuke being in surgery. _I can never go back. Not till father's dead._ I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. Sleep took me soon after.

The next day I woke up and sat on the couch. My phone rang. It was Dark. "Hello?"

"He's fine," Dark whispered. "They're all up now. I'm going to tell Emiko and Kosuke first...then I'll tell Daisuke."

"Thank you," I said weakly.

"I have to go."

"Bye." We hung up and I starred out the window. An idea came to my mind and I dialed father's number.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks for your reviews. Well we're coming to the end. Just one more chapter after this one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone when I heard him pick up.

"Why hello," my father said smugly.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead. I can't guarantee you'll like the answer though."

"If I moved back in with you...would you let me go to school and be with my friends?" I closed my eyes and waited for his response.

"You know if you want that a lot of things about you will have to change."

"I know."

"You will not see Daisuke Niwa though-"

"Why?" I interrupted him.

"I don't want my _son_ to love another boy. So I'm ending whatever you had with him. If you don't break the ties you had to him, I will. Even if that means taking his life."

"I..."

"Are you coming home or not?"

"I'll...be there tonight. Just let me say goodbye to him."

"Fine, but after tonight you can never talk to him again."

"Yes sir." He hung up and I fought back the tears that came to my eyes. I gathered my things and checked out of the hotel.

When I got to the hospital Dark was the first to great me. "Hey, you changed your mind I see." He smiled.

"I came to saw goodbye to all of you."

"What?"

"Bye." I kept walking to Emiko and Kosuke's room. _The must of separated Daisuke from them._ I walked into the room and hugged Emiko then I hugged Kosuke. "Goodbye."

"What? Satoshi what're you talking about?" Emiko asked.

Kosuke understood and told her not to worry. I continued to walk to Daisuke's room. I paused outside. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were."

Tears came to my eyes and I hugged him. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay it's not your fault."

I kissed him one last time and said, "Goodbye, Daisuke."

"What?" Daisuke asked. I didn't answer but I turned and walked away. "Satoshi? Where are you going?" I kept walking. I got to the door and he called my name. I looked back at him. Tears were flowing down. He knew what I meant by goodbye. I felt tears break through the walls I was trying to keep up and walked through the door to the lobby of the hospital. I closed the door and could still feel Daisuke starring at me. I started to leave but Dark stopped me.

"No, you're not leaving like this."

"I have to."

"I won't let you."

"Don't make this harder Dark. I'm doing this to protect him." He looked down when I said that. "It's the only way." He nodded and stepped aside, allowing me to leave. I did.

Once I got home I was greeted with a beating. Even thought my father was still recovering from a knife wound, he still had enough strength to make me bleed. He stopped once it hurt him. I was lying on the floor as my blood trickled down my face. "Go get me something to eat," he said calmly but demanding.

"Yes sir." I left to the kitchen and prepared him something. _This is how my life is going to be until I turn eighteen I guess. At least Daisuke will be safe. I know I hurt him...but it was for the best. I just hope Dark can explain it to him. I don't want to loose him. But I'd rather have him live without me than die with me. Why to the police here have to be so corrupt? Why can't they see the man who calls me son should be locked up for good? If only he would've died. That would have made this so much easier. _I looked at my phone and thought of Saehara. _Would he help me? _I pushed the thought aside and brought father his lunch. He dismissed me and I went to my room. I didn't feel like cleaning up before lying down. I was to exhausted. I looked at my phone again. _I doubt he'd help me. And besides if I did call him, his son would find out about my personal life and it'd be all over the school newspaper. I'd rather avoid that._ I closed my eyes and my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and found that it was none other than detective Saehara.

"Hello?"

"Hey Satoshi."

"Hello detective."

"How is everything?"

"Good, I guess." _Since when did we become close enough for him to call me just to check up on me?_

"You know you can always come to me if anything is bothering you."

"I know..." I paused for a second then said, "Can you meet me in front of the Ritsuko museum?"

"Of course, I'll go now."

"Okay I'll be there shortly." I hung up the phone and proceeded downstairs. "I'm going to go meet my friend. Her name is Risa." I lied.

"Okay," he answered back vaguely.

I left and ran to the museum. When I got there I saw the detective standing alone. I walked up to him and he gasped at the blood on my face. "What happened?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I explained everything to him. He looked at me dumbstruck. I guess he couldn't believe my father would do that. After a bit of awkward silence he cleared his throat.

"Well, I can take him to jail immediately...if more than just you witnessed the events and is willing to testify."

"Let me call them." I quickly dialed the hospital and got put through to Kosuke.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kosuke, I was wondering if all of you would testify against my father in court?"

"Of course we will, did you even have to ask?" I smiled and he said, "I'll tell the others." Then he hung up.

"Yes they will." I said to Saehara.

"Good. Then let's go arrest him." I nodded and we left.

Once we got there I opened the door and Saehara pulled me back. We had called for back up on the way so they went in first. They had my father at gunpoint. He didn't move because he had fallen asleep. "Wake up," Saehara said to him.

"What the hell is going on here!" my father yelled.

"Mr. Hiwatari, you're under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you," Saehara continued reading his rights and father glared at me. They led him away and put him in the police car. "Well, you can't stay here alone. Do you have a place you can go?"

"Yes," I turned to him and shook his hand, "Thank you," I smiled.

He pulled me into a hug and said, "You were always like a second son to me."

I smiled and thanked him again. He let go of me and drove away. The other cars following him. I called a cab and went to the one place I knew I had to be.

Once I got there Dark smiled at me, "Go into his room right now."

I nodded and walked through the door to see Daisuke. He was still hooked up to the ivy and heart-monitoring machine. "Hi," I said walking closer to him.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

I had forgotten that my father's welcome home present was my blood. "Father, but that's all over now. He's going to jail and he wont be out for a long time."

Daisuke smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Don't do that to me again." I nodded and kissed his neck.

"Let me go clean up a bit." He smiled and let go of me. I went into his bathroom and washed the blood off of my face. It was still on my clothes and it mixed with the old blood from two nights ago. I looked in the mirror. _Was it really only two nights ago? It felt like forever ago. I can still see Daisuke falling in front of me. I can see Dark lying on the floor in his own blood. Emiko and Kosuke laying there unconscious and hurt. _I shook the images from my mind and left the bathroom.

"We have to get you into some clean clothes." Daisuke said staring at my shirt.

"I don't have any, and I don't feel like walking home to get some." I pulled a chair up to his bed and sat down. "Why is Dark walking around the hospital? Shouldn't he be resting?"

"He got restless and was able to convince the nurse to let him walk around." Daisuke smirked.

"It was a girl wasn't it?"

"Yup." We laughed and Daisuke took my hand. "I'm tired...but I don't want to close my eyes. What if this is all a dream and when I wake up you'll still be gone?"

"I'm not leaving your side again."

"Swear?"

"I swear."

"Hey before you fall asleep...what did you whisper to me the other night?"

"I said I love you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

Daisuke smiled and closed his eyes. He quickly drifted off to sleep soon after. I watched him sleep for awhile and thought of how close I came to loosing him. I put my head down on the bed. I listened to the noises of the hospital. I heard Dark flirting with the nurse again. The nurse kept sayingsomething about beingmarried and Dark would say does that really matter? I smiled as I heard the exchange continue. I heard Emiko and Kosuke in the room next to us. Emiko was yelling about some TV show and Kosuke was trying to calm her down. Then my attention went back to Daisuke. I listened to him breathing and soon fell asleep next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Alas, dear companions we come to the last chapter in Bloody Lullaby. I hope you've liked the twists and turns the story has taken, andI hope you like the ending. Thank you for reviewing. And for the last time I shall tell you, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

"Hey Satoshi, wake up..." Daisuke whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm, just a little longer," I replied half asleep.

"It's eleven."

"What!" I asked rushed as I sprang up.

"It's eleven and I get out today..."

_Oh that's right. It's been two weeks since the incident, _I thought. I recalled everything that happened over the past few weeks. _They had to film Daisuke from his hospital bed as he gave his testimony for the charges against my father. _I looked at him and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to my chest. _It was his and Dark's testimony that really put my father away. And I loved him even more for that, if that was even possible. _I kissed him lightly on the forehead once I let go. He smiled at me and continued to get out of bed. _My father got the death sentence. Apparently the jury thought he was too much of a threat to give him a chance at life. I'm finally free from him. Able to do or be with whoever I wanted. Detective Saehara offered to adopt me, even though I'd be turning eighteen in less than a year. I told him about my relationship with Daisuke. He said it didn't matter who I loved. I still don't know if I should agree or not. I haven't had much luck with fathers._

"You two ready yet?" Kosuke asked as he entered the room.

"Can't you see the lovers want to be alone?" Dark teased as he entered.

Daisuke and I blushed. "Shut up Dark," Daisuke said annoyed.

I sighed and pushed Dark out of the room. He objected but left anyway. Kosuke was laughing under his breath as he left. Daisuke smiled at me and continued to get ready. I watched him as he pulled the curtain around the bed closed so he could change. I could still see his shadow and my heart raced as I saw him lift his robe off. He looked around on the bed for something and I couldn't take my eyes off his silhouette. He was putting on his pants. I wanted to pull the curtain open and stop him, but I contained myself. He pulled back the curtain once he was fully dressed and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like you're in pain. Did it take that much force to stop yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," he said walking over to me. I was leaning against the wall and he put his hands next to me on the wall, trapping me in. He kissed me and pressed himself against me. I moved my hand to the back of his neck intensifying the kiss. One of his hands moved from the wall to my waist. My free hand moved went to his side and slipped into his back pocket. I felt him smile into the kiss. He pulled back to breathe and I started to kiss his neck. He moaned softly and closed his eyes. His hand started to move to the front of my pants.

"You may want to stop," Dark said smirking.

"How long have you been there?" Daisuke asked without moving.

"Long enough, Kosuke and Emiko are coming."

Daisuke groaned and reluctantly pulled away. I smiled and stayed where I was.

"Ready?" Emiko asked.

"Yes,"

"Let's go then." We gathered our things and left the hospital.

"Welcome back," I said as I opened the door to our room. Wiz jumped on Daisuke and welcomed him.

"I missed you too Wiz." He walked into the room and sat down on Dark's bed. "It feels like I haven't been here for years." I smiled and sat next to him, petting Wiz. He continued to look around the room when his eyes landed on my suitcase. "Why's your suitcase out?"

"Detective Saehara wants to adopt me," I said, my eyes never leaving Wiz.

"He's a nice guy. He'll be good to you."

"He accepts me, everything about me," I looked at Daisuke, he was smiling. "I just don't know if I want a brother," I joked.

"I think you should go with him. He seems to care about you, and this way you won't have to live with Dark." Daisuke smirked.

"That would be a plus. I'll call him later." Daisuke nodded and we continued to pet Wiz. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Dark yelled.

"Shh, Dark let him sleep," Daisuke whispered back angrily.

"Hmm?" I said getting up and stretching.

"You've been asleep for an hour! Saehara's already downstairs," Dark said.

"Why is he here?"

"I told him how you felt." I began to object but Daisuke silenced me, "You wouldn't of called him." I sighed and Daisuke led me downstairs. Saehara smiled when he saw me being led to him. Takeshi came up and hugged me. It caught me off guard so I gave him an awkward pat on the back.

"Welcome to the family," Takeshi said, "And now that you're my brother I swear not to print stories about you in the paper...unless you did something for the school of course." He smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I watched him move so Saehara could welcome me. He had a huge smile on his face and he too brought me into a warm embrace. It was comforting, no one had ever hugged me like that. It felt as if he had been my father all my life. I smiled and returned the hug.

He let go and said, "Let's go home boys."

He grabbed my things and went to his car. I could feel tears falling from my eyes. Takeshi grabbed another bag and followed his father. Emiko hugged me and said, "Visit whenever." Dark smiled at me and winked. Kosuke ruffled my hair and pulled Emiko away from me. Daisuke walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. My arms went around his waist. I heard Dark cough and Daisuke pulled away. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm not dying," I joked.

"I know," he said.

"I'll call you when I get there." I kissed him and let go of him. "See you later," I said to everyone. I walked out the door and closed the door behind me. Then I got into the car with my new family. We started to drive away. I watched as the house I used to call home faded into the distance.

"I hope you'll like the size of your room," Saehara said. "It's the guest room but you can decorate it however you like."

"Thank you," I said softly. We continued our way there and Takeshi talked to me about everything and anything.

Once we got there I followed them in. Saehara led me to the room and put my things down. I looked around the room and saw a letter sitting on the desk where a computer was. Saehara motioned for me to read it. I picked it up and began to read it.

_Satoshi,_

_I'm glad you've allowed me to be your guardian. I've always felt a connection to you. I know it may seem strange that you're in a new house with two people you hardly know, but...just give me a chance to be your father. I swear I'll do anything to make you happy here. I've always referred to you as my boy when anyone talked to me about you. I just hope you'll let me keep calling you that._

_-Saehara_

I felt tears in my eyes as I finished it. I looked at Saehara who was moving my suitcase into the room. I hugged him and he put his arms around me like a father does. The tears I was holding back fell and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am now dad." Saehara froze when I said that. Then I felt him tighten his hold on me.

"You guys are having a family moment and you didn't call me?" Takeshi said from the doorway. Dad let go of me and smirked at us. I went over to Takeshi and gave him a quick hug. Then I sat down on the bed.

"We'll let you get set up. We'll be in the living room," dad said leading Takeshi out.

I open my cell phone and called Daisuke. "Hey."

"How's everything?" Daisuke asked.

"Perfect.""

"I'm glad." I could tell he was smiling.

"I'll ask dad if you can come over later."

"You really do like it over there."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I have to go though. It's family time." We said goodbye and hung up. I walked out to the living room and saw Takeshi watching TV while dad was cooking dinner. _I hope he's a good chef..._ I thought to myself as I watched him. _So, this is my family. I have a brother now. That's going to get annoying fast. I'll get used to him...I guess. I wonder if he knows about me and Daisuke. He'll find out soon enough. _I smirked.

**Author's note:** Well...that's it. The end. Hope you liked it.


	10. I'm back!

Hello everyone, guess who's back. . Yes, it's true I didn't fall off the face of the planet one day and never write a fanfic again. Anyway I'm sure right now your thinking this better not just be one of those stupid author's notes thanking everyone for the great reviews. Well, before you click the 'x' button I have to announce something.

THE SEQUEL IS COMING!!!!!

Yup it takes place three years after this one ended. So (if I remember correctly) they'll be 20. Yay for being 20! Anyway, if all goes as planned, I'll have finished the entire thing in the next few months. The first chapter has been flowing from my fingers like music.

That's all really. This was really the only way I knew I'd get to tell everyone who favorited the story. Oh, and if you have anyone to thank for this sequel, it's the rp I'm in on gaiaonline...and some various musicians.

Well, I'm off to more writing! I'll try to make the wait for the first chapter short. See you soon!


End file.
